


Yours

by tzxmus



Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I ran out of Tags, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Miya Atsumu, Soft Suna Rintarou, atsusuna Dumbasses in Love, atsusuna Supremacy, atsusuna getting married, they're in love, time to make my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzxmus/pseuds/tzxmus
Summary: atsusuna featuring soft Atsumu and affectionate Suna.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202318
Kudos: 25





	Yours

Suna Rintarou initiates the physical contact first, he holds Miya Atsumu's hand and kisses him first because Atsumu has no clue about what to do in romantic situations (he is told he fails in platonic ones constantly).

What if, after a grueling match between MSBY and EJP Raijin, Rintarou wins and looks smugly at his boyfriend from across the net with the expectation he will be angrily glaring at him with the cutest pout where his lower lips wobbles slightly.

The middle blocker stiffens when Atsumu's face softens, his lips curling higher and his hands reaching out to tug the net higher so he can duck under it. "Rin—"

"What the hell, you seem serious." He tries to joke, averting his gaze away towards where Komori Motoya is standing and smirking beside Sakusa Kiyoomi.

"Rin, love, please." He whispers, tugging at his hand to gather Rintarou's attention again. "Just let me kiss you."

And oh, Rintarou's entire face flushes in surprise as Atsumu grabs him by the shirt and tugs him lower to lock their lips, Motoya whistling as Hinata Shouyou and Bokuto Koutarou cheer from the sidelines because Atsumu  _ never _ shows PDA.

Rintarou's hands falter, eyes wide as Atsumu pulls away, grinning, "I love you, you know?" Rintarou nods dumbly, "So, will it be alright if I am yours forever, Suna Rintarou...?" 

Producing a ring out of nowhere, Rintarou's breath hitches in shock, "Tsumu...? Are you really...? Atsu can barely hold my hand in public—" The teasing remark is enough to make Atsumu's face red, despite the monotone tone (it sounded strained, but Atsumu is panicking too much to hear it).

"Rin!" He draws out a whine, "Just answer me! This is embarrassing in front of a whole stadium, you know?!"

"Should've thought of that before proposing." He chuckles, already tugging him closer, "And I'm yours. I've been yours and I'll be yours for as long as you want me." Their lips meet and he can taste the lingering, salty tears that trickled from Atsumu's face. "I can't believe you proposed to me before you hugged me in public. Audacious..."

"I hate you." The ring slides into place on Rintarou's finger and as the stadium erupts into applause, he grumbles, "I want a divorce."

Rintarou fondly presses his lips against the top of Atsumu's head. "Whatever you want. I'll just propose to you with the ring I bought."

Atsumu's giggles follow them as he takes his hand and drags him away without a glance towards the others. Not that either of them need it because they were all probably wearing those stupid and smug smirks. All Rintarou wanted was to go home and drop into bed with his fiancé entangled in his grip.

"I love you, Rin" seems like something he can fall asleep and wake up to everyday.

In their coming out video, it was Atsumu who takes his hand and holds it as if Suna is the most important thing in the world and lovingly smiles at Suna.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Suna is more affectionate and touchy than Atsumu because he is used to it with his little sister, so when Atsumu does little (or big) gestures, it is always really important.


End file.
